livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Mesem Adrarda (Qik)
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Synthesist 1 Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common, Elven, Celestial Deity: Deity First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments Base Abilities Bonded Abilities STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) STR: 16 +3 (00 pts) DEX: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (00 pts) CON: 14 +0 (05 pts) CON: 13 +1 (00 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 racial WIS: 18 +4 (13 pts) CHA: 13 +1 (03 pts) CHA: 13 +1 (03 pts) Combat Statistics (Unbonded) (Max-2) HP: 10 = + CON (02) (Synthesist 1) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Monk 0) AC: 00 = + DEX (00) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 00 = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 00 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +00 = (0) + Misc (0) BAB: +00 = 1 (0) CMB: +00 = (0) + STR (0) CMD: 10 = + BAB (0) + STR (00) + DEX (00) Fortitude: +02 = (0) + CON (02) Reflex: +00 = (0) + DEX (0) Will: +06 = (02) + WIS (04) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 0 Spell Failure: 0 Combat Statistics (Bonded) (Max-2) HP: 00 = + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 01) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 00 = + DEX (00) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 00 = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 00 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +01 = (01) BAB: +01 = 1 (01) CMB: +00 = (00) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 00 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +01 = 1 (00) + CON (01) Reflex: +01 = 1 (00) + DEX (01) Will: +06 = 1 (02) + WIS (04) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics (Unbonded) Weapon 01: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 02: Attack: +00 = (00) + Ability (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon Statistics (Bonded) Two claws: Attack: +05 = (01) + Str (03) + Weapon Focus (01) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Blunt & Slashing Sling: Attack: +02 = (01) + Dex (01) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 50 ft., Special: Blunt Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Synthesist (+1/4 evolution point) Low-light vision: Half-elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Elf blood: Half-elves count as both elves and humans for any effect related to race. Elven Immunities: Half-elves are immune to magic sleep effects and get a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Keen Senses: +2 Perception Class Features Synthesist 1 Proficiencies: Proficient in simple weapons and light armor. Can cast summoner spells in light armor with no penalty. Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Class 02 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Weapon Focus (Claw) (Level 1): +1 on attack rolls made with claws. Traits Magical Knack (Synthesist) (Magic): +2 to caster level as long as it doesn't exceed HD. Trait 2 (Type): Description Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 03 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Synthesist 1) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 1 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 05 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 07 1 0 4 +2* Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 *+2 from Keen Senses Spells Cantrips Level 01 (2/day) * Detect Magic * Mage Armor * Guidance * Lesser Rejuvenate Eidolon * Jolt * Resistance Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Simple Cotton Outfit 00 lb Quarterstaff 00 gp 04 lb Sling 00 gp 00 lb Bullets (20) 02 sp 10 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 21 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 147 SP: 07 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 21 Height: 5'11'' Weight: 150 lbs Hair Color: White Eye Color: Gray while unbonded; red while bonded. Skin Color: Pale. Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1